A subject of the present invention is new benzofurane derivatives, their preparation process, their use as medicaments and the pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
A subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) 
in which R1, R2, R4, R5 and R7 have the meanings indicated below, their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs. The compounds of formula (I) are compounds having a pharmacological activity and can therefore be used as medicaments. They are antagonists of the vitronectin receptor and cell adhesion inhibitors and they inhibit bone resorption mediated by the osteoclasts. They are therefore useful for the therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of diseases which are caused at least in part to an undesirable increase in bone resorption, for example osteoporosis. A subject of the invention is also the processes for preparation the compounds of formula (I), their use, in particular as a medicament, and the pharmaceutical compositions containing them. The bone is constantly subjected to a dynamic process which includes bone resorption and bone formation. These processes are mediated via specialized cells. Bone formation is the result of the deposit of a mineral matrix by the osteoblasts and bone resorption is the result of the dissolution of this bone matrix by the osteoclasts. The majority of bone disorders are caused by a disturbed equilibrium between bone formation and bone resorption. Osteoporosis is characterized by a dry loss of this bone matrix. An activated mature osteoclast resorbs the bone after adhesion to the bone matrix via the secretion of proteolytic enzyme, and protons inside the adhesion zone, resulting in depressions or hollows on the bone surface which appear when the osteoclast detaches itself from the bone. Studies have shown that the fixation of the osteoclast on the bone is mediated by receptors: the integrins. Integrins are a superfamily of receptors mediating the cell/cell and more particularly cell/matrix adhesion process, including in particular xcex1IIbxcex23 as a blood platelet receptor (fibrinogen) and xcex1vxcex23 as vitronectin receptor. The peptides containing the RGD unit as well as the anti xcex1vxcex23 antibodies are known for their ability to inhibit resorbtion of dentin and prevention of osteoclast adhesion on the mineralized matrices (Horton et al. Exp. Cell. Res. (1991), 195, 368). The peptide Echistatine, isolated from snake venom also contains an RGD unit and is described as an inhibitor of the adhesion of osteoclasts to the bone and is a powerful inhibitor of bone resorption in tissues cultured in vitro (Sato et al. J. Cell. Biol. (1990), 111, 1713) and in vivo in the rat (Fisher et al. Endocrinology (1993), 132, 1411). The xcex1vxcex23 receptor is a transmembrane glycoprotein which is expressed in a large number of cells including endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, osteoclast and cancerous cells which thus leads to a pluripotentiality of the compounds of formula (I) according to the invention.
In fact, the xcex1vxcex23 receptors expressed in the membrane of the osteoclasts are the basis of the adhesion/resorption process, contribute to the organization of the cell cytoskeleton, and are involved in osteoporosis. The xcex1vxcex23 receptors expressed in the smooth muscle cells of the aorta, stimulate their migration towards the neointima, which leads to the formation of arteriosclerosis and the occurrence of post-angioplastic recurrence of stenosis (Brown et al., cardiovascular Res. (1994), 28, 1815).
The endothelial cells secrete growth factors which are mitogens for the endothelium and can contribute to the formation of new blood vessels (Angiogenesis). The antagonists of xcex1vxcex23 integrin can therefore lead to a regression of cancerous tumors by inducing apoptosis of the angiogenic blood vessels. (Brook et al. Cell (1994) 79, 1157). Cheresh et al (Science 1995, 270, 1500) have described anti-xcex1vxcex23 antibodies or antagonists of the xcex1vxcex23 receptor which inhibit the process of angiogenesis induced by bFGF in the rat eye, a property which can be used for the treatment of retinopathies, in particular in diabetics. The Patent Application WO-A-94/12181 describes aromatic or non-aromatic substituted systems and WO-A-94/08577 describes substituted heterocycles as antagonists of the fibrinogen receptor and inhibitors of platelet aggregation. EP-A-528586 and EP-A-528587 describe phenylalanine derivatives substituted by an aminoalkyl or a heterocycle and WO-A-95/32710 describes aryl derivatives as inhibitors of bone resorption by the osteoclasts. WO-A-96/00574 describes benzodiazepines and WO-A-96/00730 describes compounds which inhibit the fibrinogen receptor, in particular benzodiazepines which are linked to a ring with 5 nitrogenous members as antagonists of the vitronectin receptor. DE-A-19654483 describes tyrosine derived antagonists of the vitronectin receptor. DE-A-19629816.4 claims cycloalkyl derivatives as antagonists of the vitronectin receptor. Other investigations have made it possible to show that the acylguanidine derivatives of formula (I) show marked activity as inhibitors of the vitronectin receptor and of bone resorption mediated via the osteoclasts.
A subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) 
in which
either R1 and R2, independently of each other, represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms non-substituted or substituted by R3,
or R1 and R2 form together a divalent alkylene radical containing 2 to 9 carbon atoms, saturated or unsaturated, such as xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 in which p is 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9, non-substituted or substituted by one or more radicals chosen from halogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C6-C14)-aryl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl and oxo, said divalent alkylene radical being able to be attached at the level of the carbon-carbon bond to a carbocycle or heterocycle with 5 to 7 members, containing 1 or 2 atoms of nitrogen, saturated or unsaturated, non-substituted or substituted by 1 or 2 R3 radicals
R3 represents a (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, (C5-C14)-aryl, (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, halogen, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, nitro, amino, NHxe2x80x94((C1-C4)-alkyl), N((C1-C4)alkyl)2, NHCOxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl or COxe2x80x94(C1-C4)alkyl group;
R4 represents
either a hydrogen atom,
or a (C1-C6)-alkyl-COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl or (C1-C6)-alkyl group, non-substituted or substituted by a radical chosen from hydroxyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkyl-SO2, NR9R9xe2x80x2 and N+R9R9xe2x80x2R9xe2x80x3Qxe2x88x92, in which R9, R9xe2x80x2 and R9xe2x80x3 independently from one another, represent a hydrogen, a (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C4)-alkyl group and Qxe2x88x92 is a physiologically acceptable anion,
or one of the following radicals: 
xe2x80x83the dotted lines representing the position of the bond;
R5 represents a hydrogen atom or a group chosen from COR6, CO2R6, SO2R6, SO2NHR6, SO2NHCOR6, SO2NHCO2R6, CONH2 and CONHR6 in which R6 represents (C1-C8)-alkyl, (C6-C14)-aryl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl or (C5-C14)-heteroaryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C20)(mono-, bi- or tri-)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C20)(mono-, bi- or tri-)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)alkyl, the aryl or heteroaryl radical being non-substituted or substituted by 1, 2 or 3 R3 radicals;
R7 represents a hydrogen atom, (C1-C6)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, hydroxyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or nitro;
m is equal to 0, 1, 2 or 3;
n is an integer equal to 1, 2 or 3;
said compounds of formula (I) being in all their possible isomer forms, alone or in a mixture in any ratio, the acylguanidine group adjacent to the phenyl being in para or meta position of the oxygen, as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs.
All the radicals which can be found several times in the compounds of formula (I), for example the R3 radical, are independent from one another and can be identical or different.
The alkyl radicals can be linear or branched, saturated or mono- or polyunsaturated. This also applies when they carry a substituent or when they are included in groups such as for example alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkyl or heteroarylalkyl. By (C1-C8)-alkyl is meant the methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl radicals, the n-isomers of these radicals, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, isohexyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2,3,4-trimethylhexyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, tert-pentyl. Among the preferred radicals methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, and tert-butyl can be mentioned.
The divalent alkylene radicals corresponding to the monovalent radicals mentioned above are for example the methylene, ethylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,2-propylene (xe2x95x901-methylethylene), 2,3-butylene (xe2x95x901,2-dimethylethylene), 1,4-butylene or 1,6-hexylene radicals. The unsaturated alkyl radicals are for example the alkenyl radicals such as vinyl, 1-propenyl, allyl, butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl or the alkynyl radicals such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl or propargyl.
By unsaturated divalent alkylene radicals is meant the alkenylene and alkynylene radicals which can also be linear or branched. They are for example vinylene, propenylene, ethynylene or propynylene radicals.
The cycloalkyl radicals can be monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic. They are for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl, cyclododecyl, cyclotetradecyl or cyclooctadecyl which if appropriate can be substituted for example by an alkyl containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms. As substituted cycloalkyl radicals, there can be mentioned 4-methylcyclohexyl and 2,3-dimethylcyclohexyl.
The bicycloalkyl and tricycloalkyl radicals can be non-substituted or substituted in any position, for example by one or more oxo groups and/or 1 or more identical or different alkyl groups such as methyl or isopropyl and preferably methyl. The junction bond of the bi or tricyclic radical can be situated in all positions of the molecule. The bond can be situated at the bridged carbon atom or of one of the other carbon atoms. This bond can also take any position from the point of view of the stereochemistry, for example exo or endo. As examples of bicycloalkyl or tricycloalkyl radicals, there can be mentioned camphanyl, bornyl, adamantyl such as 1-adamantyl or 2-adamantyl, caranyl, epii-sobornyl, epibornyl, norbornyl or norpinanyl.
By halogen is meant fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
By the term (C5-C14)-aryl is meant
either the heterocyclic (C5-C14)-aryl radicals (xe2x95x90(C5-C14)-heteroaryl), in which the carbon atoms of the ring are replaced with a heteroatom such as nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur,
or the carbocyclic (C6-C14)-aryl radicals.
Among the carbocyclic (C6-C14)-aryl radicals, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, anthryl or fluorenyl and quite particularly 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl and phenyl can be mentioned.
Unless indicated to the contrary, the aryl radicals, in particular phenyl, can be non-substituted or substituted by one or more identical or different radicals chosen from (C1-C8)-alkyl, in particular (C1-C4)alkyl, (C1-C8)-alkoxy, halogen such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine, nitro, amino, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, methylenedioxy, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl and benzyloxy. In general, up to 2 nitro groups can be used in the compounds of formula (I) according to the invention.
In the case of monosubstituted phenyl, the substituent can be situated in position 2, 3 or 4, and preferably in position 3 or 4. In the case where the phenyl is disubstituted, the substituents can be in position 2, 3 or 2, 4 or 2, 5 or 2, 6 or 3, 4 or 3, 5. Preferably, in the disubstituted phenyls, the two substituents are in position 3,4. When this phenyl is trisubstituted, the positions are as follows: 2, 3, 4 or 2, 3, 5 or 2, 3, 6 or 2, 4, 5 or 2, 4, 6 or 3, 4, 5. In the same way, the naphthyl radicals or other aryl radicals can be substituted in any position, for example the 1-naphthyl radical in position 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, and 8 and the 2-naphthyl radical in position 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, and 7.
The (C5-C14)-aryl group can also represent a monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic system in which 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 carbon atoms of the ring are replaced with heteroatoms, in particular identical or different from the group constituted by nitrogen, oxygen and sulphur. Among the heterocyclic (C5-C14)-aryl (xe2x95x90(C5-C14)-heteroaryl) groups there can be mentioned the 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrrolyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indazolyl, phthalazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl groups or also benzocondensed, cyclopenta- cyclohexa- or cyclohepta-condensed derivatives of these radicals. The heterocyclic system can be substituted by the same substituents mentioned above for the carbocyclic system.
Among the heteroaryl radicals, the monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic systems having 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms are preferred, in particular having 1 or 2 heteroatoms, chosen from N, O or S, and which are non-substituted or substituted by groups such as (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine, nitro, amino, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and benzyl. Quite particularly, there can be mentioned the monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic systems containing 5 to 10 members having 1 to 3 heteroatoms, in particular 1 or 2 heteroatoms, chosen from N, O and S and which can be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents such as (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl and benzyloxy.
When R1 and R2 together form a divalent alkylene radical containing 2 to 9 carbon atoms, R1 and R2 form together with the two nitrogen atoms to which they are linked and the central carbon atom of the guanidine to which the two nitrogen atoms are linked, a monocyclic 1,3-diazaheterocycle which is linked to the nitrogen atom in the (CH2)mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH group via its position 2.
As an example of 1,3-heterocycles which can be substituted as indicated at the level of the (C2-C9)-alkylene radical or of the nitrogen atom of the guanidine, there can be mentioned the 2-imidazolyl radical, the 4,5-dihydro-2-imidazolyl radical, the 1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl radical or the 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-1,3-diazepin-2-yl radical.
In the case where a ring with 5 to 7 members is condensed at the level of the carbon-carbon bond of the (C2-C9)-alkylene radical, then R1 and R2 form together with the two nitrogen atoms to which they are linked and the central carbon atom of the guanidine to which the two nitrogen atoms are linked, a bicyclic heterocycle which is linked to the nitrogen atom of the (CH2)mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH group and which can be substituted as indicated above.
The rings with 5 to 7 members condensed at the level of the carbon-carbon bond of the (C2-C9)-alkylene radical can be saturated, mono-unsaturated, di-unsaturated or aromatic; they can be for example cycopropane, cyclohexane, cyclohexene, cyclohexadiene, cycloheptane or benzene.
Among the bicyclic aromatic sytems linked to the nitrogen atom of the (CH2)mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH group the 1,3a,4,5,6,6a-hexahydro-1,3-diazapentalen-2-yl radical, the 1H-2-benzimidazolyl radical, the 3a,4,5,6,7,7a-hexahydro-1H-benzymidazol-2-yl radical, the 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl radical, the 4,7-dihydro-1H-benzyimidazole-2-yl radical or the 1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-yl radical can be mentioned.
In the case where the condensed ring is substituted and/or the (C2-C9)-alkylene radical is substituted, they are preferably mono- or di-substituted independently from one another by an identical or different R3 radical. In the case where R7 and/or R2 are substituted alkyl groups, they are preferably mono- or di-substituted independently from one another by an identical or different R3 radical. The optically active carbon atoms contained in the compounds of formula (I) can independently from one another show n the R configuration or the S configuration. The compounds of formula (I) can be in the form of pure enantiomers or pure diastereoisomers or in the form of a mixture of enantiomers, for example in the form of racemates or mixtures of diastereoisomers.
A subject of the present invention is therefore pure enantiomers, mixtures of these enantiomers, pure diastereoisomers and mixtures of these diastereoisomers.
The invention relates to mixtures of two or more than two stereoisomers of formula (I) and all the ratios of these stereoisomers in said mixtures.
The compounds of formula (I) can, if appropriate, be present in the form of E isomers or Z isomers. A subject of the invention is therefore the pure E isomers, the pure Z isomers and the E/Z mixtures in any ratio.
The invention also relates to all the tautomer forms of the compounds of formula (I), realting for example to the form represented by formula (I), the form in which acylguanidine is present in the form of a xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C(NHR1)xe2x80x94NR2R7 group, and all the other forms which differ by the different position of the hydrogen atom are considered.
Finally the invention relates to the different regioisomers linked to the para or meta position of the (CH2)mxe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR1)(NR2R7) group with respect to the oxygen of the benzofurane. The diastereoisomers, including the E/Z isomers, can be separated into individual isomers, for example by chromatography. The racemates can be separated into two enantiomers by standard methods such as chiral phase chromatography or by resolution methods.
The physiologically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula (I) are in particular salts which can be used pharmaceutically or non-toxic salts or salts which can be used physiologically.
When the compounds of formula (I) contain an acid group such as carboxylic, they are for example salts of alkali or alkaline earth metals such as sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium salts, and also the salts formed with physiologically acceptable quaternary ammonium ions and the addition salts with acids such as ammonia and physiologically acceptable organic amines such as for example triethylamine, ethanolamine or tris-(2-hydroxyethyl)amine.
When the compounds of formula (I) contain a basic group, they can form an addition salt with acids, for example with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, sulphuric, phosphoric acid or with organic carboxylic acids such as acetic, trifluoroacetic, citric, benzoic, maleic, fumaric, tartaric, methanesulphonic or para toluene sulphonic acid.
The compounds of formula (I) which comprise a basic group and an acid group, such as for example guanidino and carboxylic, can be present in the form of Zwiterions (betaines), which are also included in the present invention. The physiologically acceptable Qxe2x88x92 anion which is contained in the compounds of formula (I) when R4 is an alkyl radical substituted by a charged ammonium group, is preferably a monovalent anion or an equivalent of a polyvalent anion of an organic or inorganic non-toxic, physiologically acceptable and in particular pharmaceutically acceptable acid, for example the anion or an anion equivalent of one of the acids mentioned above which can be used for the formation of the addition salts. Qxe2x88x92 can be for example one of the anions (or anion equivalent) of a group chosen from chlorine, sulphate, phosphate, acetate, trifluoroacetate, citrate, benzoate, maleate, fumarate, tartrate, methanesulphonate and paratoluenesulphonate.
The salts of the compounds of formula (I) can be obtained by standard methods known to a person skilled in the art, for example by combining a compound of formula (I) with an organic or inorganic acid or a base in a solvent or a dispersant or from another salt by cation or anion exchange.
The invention also includes all the salts of the compounds of formula (I) which, because of their low physiological acceptability, cannot be used directly as medicaments, but can be used as intermediate products to implement subsequent chemical modifications in the compounds of formula (I) or as starting products for the preparation of physiologically acceptable salts.
The present invention also includes all the solvates of the compounds of formula (I) for example the hydrates, the solvates formed with alcohols, and all the derivatives of the compounds of formula (I), for example the esters, prodrugs and other physiologically acceptable derivatives, as well as the metabolites of the compounds of formula (I).
A more particular subject of the invention is the prodrugs of the compounds of formula (I) which can be converted to compounds of formula (I) in vivo under physiological conditions. The prodrugs of the compounds of formula (I), namely the chemically modified derivatives of the compounds of formula (I) are known to a person skilled in the art in order to obtain the improved properties in a desired fashion.
For more information on the type of prodrug envisaged in the present invention, the following books can be mentioned: Fleicher et al., Advanced Drug Delivery Review 19 (1996) 115-130; Design of prodrugs, H. Bundgaard, Ed., Elsevier, 1985; H. Bungaard, Drugs of the Future 16 (1991) 443; Saulnier et al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4 (1994) 1985; Safadi et al. Pharmaceutical Res. 10 (1993) 1350. Among the different appropriate prodrugs of the compounds of formula (I) there can preferably be mentioned:
prodrugs in the form of esters of the carboxylic groups, in particular of the COOH group, which is present when R4 in COOR4 is a hydrogen atom
prodrugs in the form of acyl and carbamate for the groups containing an acylable nitrogen such as the amino groups and in particular guanidine. In the acylated prodrugs or in the form of carbamate, one or more times, for example twice, a hydrogen atom situated on the nitrogen atom is replaced with an acyl or carbamate group. Among the preferred acyl or carbamate groups, there can be mentioned the R10COxe2x80x94, R11OCO-groups, in which R10 is a hydrogen, (C1-C18)-alkyl, (C3-C14)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C14)cycloalkyl-(C1-C8)-alkyl, (C5-C14)-aryl, in which 1 to 5 carbon atoms can be replaced with heteroatoms such as N,O,S or (C5-C14)-aryl-(C1-C8)alkyl, in which 1 to 5 carbon atoms in the aryl part can be replaced with heteroatoms such as N,O,S and R11 has the same values as R10 with the exception of hydrogen.
In the compounds of formula (I), the R1 and R2 radicals preferably represent a hydrogen atom or together form a saturated or unsaturated divalent alkylene radical containing 2 to 5 carbon atoms and in particular 2 to 4 carbon atoms and quite particularly 2 or 3 carbon atoms, which alkylene radical is non-substituted or substituted by one or two identical or different radicals chosen from halogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C6-C14)-aryl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C6) alkyl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl and (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl and oxo, said divalent alkylene radical being able to be attached at the level of the carbon-carbon bond to a carbocycle or a heterocycle with 5 to 7 members, containing 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms, saturated or unsaturated, non-substituted or substituted by 1 or 2 R3 radicals.
Among the compounds of formula (I),
R1 and R2 preferably represent a hydrogen atom or a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group, in which p is 2, 3, 4 or 5, preferably 2, 3 or 4, quite particularly 2 or 3, and which is non-substituted or substituted by one or two identical or different radicals chosen from halogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C6-C14)-aryl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C6)alkyl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl and (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl and oxo, said xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 radical being able to be attached at the level of the carbon-carbon bond to a carbocycle or a heterocycle with 5 to 7 members, containing 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms, saturated or unsaturated, non-substituted or substituted by 1 or 2 R3 radicals.
R3 is preferably an alkyl or alkoxy group containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
R4 is preferably a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, non-substituted or substituted by a group chosen from (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkyl-S(O)2 and NR9R9xe2x80x2 in which R9and R9xe2x80x2 independently from one another represent a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)-alkyl. R4 is quite particularly a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms non-substituted or substituted by the radicals mentioned above.
R5 is preferably a hydrogen atom, a CO2R6, SO2R6, SO2NHR6 or SO2NHCO2R6 group
R6 is preferably a (C1-C8)-alkyl or naphthyl radical, non-substituted or substituted by R3, a (mono-, bi- or tri-)-cycloalkyl radical containing 3 to 12 carbon atoms or (C3-C12) (mono-, bi- or tri-)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl or the radical of formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which the R3 radicals can be identical or different, and can be located in any position of the phenyl radical, q is equal to 0, 1, 2 or 3, preferably 0 or 1 and quite particularly 0 and qxe2x80x2 is equal to 0 or 1. R6 more particularly represents an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a phenyl radical mono, bi or trisubstituted by (C1-C6)-alkyl, a naphthyl radical, an adamantylmethyl radical or the radical of formula (II) in which q is 0 or 1. R6 quite particularly represents the radical of formula (II) with q equal to 0 or 1 and qxe2x80x2 equal to 1, that is to say a benzyl radical non-substituted or monosubstituted in ortho, meta or para position by R3.
R7 is preferably a hydrogen atom or an alkyloxycarbonyl group containing 2 to 7 carbon atoms, more particularly hydrogen or alkyloxycarbonyl containing 2 to 5 carbon atoms and quite particularly hydrogen.
The preferred compounds of formula (I) are the compounds in which one or more radicals have the preferred meanings.
In particular, a subject of the invention is a compound of formula (Ixe2x80x2) 
in which R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or together form a saturated or unsaturated divalent alkylene radical containing 2 to 5 carbon atoms or more particularly represent a hydrogen atom or together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group, in which p is 2, 3, 4 or 5, preferably 2, 3 or 4, quite particularly 2 or 3, said alkylene radical or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group being non-substituted or substituted by one or two identical or different radicals chosen from halogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C6-C14)-aryl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C6)alkyl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl and (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl and oxo, said alkylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group being able to be attached at the level of the carbon-carbon bond to a carbocycle or a heterocycle containing 1 or 2 atoms of nitrogen, with 5 to 7 members, saturated or unsaturated, non-substituted or substituted by R3 and in particular by 1 or 2 R3 radicals;
R3 represents an alkyl or alkyloxy group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, non-substituted or substituted by a group chosen from (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkyl-S(O)2 and NR9R9xe2x80x2 in which R9and R9xe2x80x2 independently from one another represent a hydrogen atom or (C1-C4)-alkyl;
R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a CO2R6, SO2R6, SO2NHR6 or SO2NHCO2R6 group in which R6 is an alkyl radical containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a naphthyl radical, non-substituted or substituted by (C1-C6)-alkyl, a cycloalkyl radical containing 3 to 12 carbon atoms or (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)alkyl or the radical of formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which the R3 radicals can be identical or different, and can be located in any position of the phenyl radical, q and qxe2x80x2 are equal to 0 or 1;
m is an integer equal to 1, 2 or 3;
n is an integer equal to 1, 2 or 3;
said compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) being in all their possible isomer forms, alone or in a mixture in any ratio, as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs.
A more particular subject of the invention is a compound of formula (Ixe2x80x2), in which,
R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or together form a saturated or unsaturated divalent alkylene radical containing 2 to 4 carbon atoms or more particularly represent a hydrogen atom or together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group, in which p is 2, 3 or 4, said alkylene radical or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group being non-substituted or substituted by one or two identical or different radicals chosen from halogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C6-C14)-aryl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C6)alkyl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl and oxo, said alkylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)p group being able to be attached at the level of the carbon-carbon bond to a carbocycle or a heterocycle containing 1 or 2 nitrogen atoms, 5 to 7 members, saturated or unsaturated, non-substituted or substituted by R3 and in particular by 1 or 2 R3 radicals;
R3 represents a alkyl or alkyloxy group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a CO2R6, SO2R6, SO2NHR6 or SO2NHCO2R6 group in which R6 is a (C1-C8)-alkyl or naphthyl radical, non-substituted or substituted by R3, a cycloalkyl radical containing 3 to 12 carbon atoms or (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl or the radical of formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which the R3 radicals can be identical or different, and can be located in any position of the phenyl radical, q and qxe2x80x2 are equal to 0 or 1;
m is an integer equal to 1, 2 or 3;
n is an integer equal to 1, 2 or 3;
said compounds of formula (I) being in all their possible isomer forms, alone or in a mixture in any ratio, as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs.
A more particular subject of the invention is a compound of formula (Ixe2x80x2), in which
R1 and R2 represent a hydrogen atom or together form a saturated or unsaturated divalent alkylene radical containing 2 to 3 carbon atoms or more particularly represent a hydrogen atom or together form a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group, in which p is 2 or 3, said alkylene radical or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group being non-substituted or substituted by one or two identical or different radicals chosen from halogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C6-C14)-aryl, (C6-C14)-aryl-(C1-C6)alkyl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl, (C5-C14)-heteroaryl-(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl, (C3-C12)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl and oxo, said alkylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 group being able to be attached at the level of the carbon-carbon bond to a carbocycle or a heterocycle containing 1 or 2 atoms of nitrogen, with 5 to 7 members, saturated or unsaturated, non-substituted or substituted by R3 and in particular by 1 or 2 R3 radicals;
R3 represents an alkyl or alkyloxy group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R4 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms; R5 represents a hydrogen atom, a CO2R6, SO2R6, SO2NHR6 or SO2NHCO2R6 group in which R6 is a (C1-C8)-alkyl or naphthyl radical, non-substituted or substituted by R3, a cycloalkyl radical containing 3 to 12 carbon atoms or (C5-C15)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkyl or the radical of formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which the R3 radicals can be identical or different, and can be located in any position of the phenyl radical, q and qxe2x80x2 are equal to 0 or 1;
m is an integer equal to 2;
n is an integer equal to 1;
said compounds of formula (I) being in all their possible isomer forms, alone or in a mixture in any ratio, as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs. Among the preferred compounds of formula (I), there are the compounds in which the asymmetrical carbon carrying the CO2R4 and NHR5 groups is of S configuration.
A quite particular subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) as defined above in which R5 is a CO2R6 radical, R6 being as defined above and in particular xe2x80x94CH2Ph, xe2x80x94C(CH3)3 and CH2-Adamantyl, said compounds of formula (I) being in all their possible isomer forms, alone or in a mixture in any ratio, as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs.
A quite particular subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) as defined above in which R5 is a SO2R6 radical, R6 being as defined above and in particular alkyl containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, naphthyl and phenyl substituted by one or more alkyl radicals containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms or CF3 group, said compounds of formula (I) being in all their possible isomer forms, alone or in a mixture in any ratio, as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs.
A quite particular subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) as defined above in which R5 is a SO2NHR6 or SO2NHCO2R6 radical, R6 being as defined above and in particular xe2x80x94CH2Ph, xe2x80x94C(CH3)3 and CH2-Adamantyl, said compounds of formula (I) being in all their possible isomer forms, alone or in a mixture in any ratio, as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs.
A subject of the invention is also the compounds of formula (I) the names of which follow:
5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino)-propyl]-.alpha.-[[(phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]amino]-2-benzofuranepropanoic acid,
1-methylethyl 5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]propyl-.alpha.-[[(phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]amino]-2-benzofuranpropanoate,
ethyl 5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]-propyl]-.alpha.-[[(phenylmethoxy)carbonyl]amino]-2-benzofuranpropanoate,
5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]-propyl]-.alpha.-[[[(tricyclo[3.3.1.13,7]dec-1-yl)methoxy]- carbonyl]amino]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)-amino]propyl]-.alpha.-[[[[[(tricyclo[2,3,1,13,7]dec-1-yl)methoxy]carbonyl]amino]sulphonyl]amino]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]-propyl]-.alpha.-[[[[(phenyl)methoxy]carbonyl]-amino]-sulphonyl]amino]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
.alpha.-[[[(phenylmethyl)-amino]sulphonyl]amino]-5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]propyl]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
.alpha.-[[[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-sulphonyl]-amino]-5-(3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]-propyl]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
.alpha.-[[[4-(1-methylethyl)phenyl]sulphonyl]amino]-5-(3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]propyl]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)-amino]propyl]-.alpha.-[propylsulphonyl)amino]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
.alpha.-[methylsulphonyl)amino]-5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]propyl]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
.alpha.-[(1-naphthalenylsulphonyl)amino]-5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]propyl]-2-benzofuranpropanoic acid,
1-methylethyl alpha.-[(1-naphthalenylsulphonyl)amino]-5-[3-oxo-3-[(1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinyl)amino]propyl]-2-benzofuranpropanoate,
as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs.
A subject of the present invention is also a process for the preparation of the compounds of formula (I). The compounds can generally be prepared, for example during convergent synthesis by coupling two or several fragments which can be derived by retrosynthesis of the compounds of formula (I). In order to avoid the functional groups from leading to undesirable or secondary reactions during each stage of synthesis, it can be advantageous or necessary during the synthesis of the compounds of formula (I), to introduce the functional groups in the form of precursors which are then converted into the desired functional groups or to temporarily block these functional groups by implementing a protective group strategy appropriate for the synthesis which is known to a person skilled in the art (Greene, Wuts Protective Group in Organic Synthesis, Wiley 1991).
Thus the compounds of formula (I) can be prepared, for example, by implementing the following stages
a) formation of a carboxylic acid or a derivative of carboxylic acid of formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which R4, R5, n and m are as defined above for formula (I) and in which X is a parting group which can be substituted by a nucleophile, by the action of the aminoester of formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which R4, R5, and n are as defined above for formula (I), with a carboxylic acid or a derivative of carboxylic acid of formula (VI), in the presence of a catalyst and in a basic medium 
xe2x80x83in which m and X are as defined above, the functional groups, optionally present in the form of precursors or in protected form, then being converted to groups present in the compounds of formula (I) and
b) coupling the carboxylic acid or the carboxylic acid derivative of formula (III) as defined above with a guanidine or a guanidine derivative of formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which R1, R2 and R7 are as defined in formula (I), the functional groups optionally present in the form of precursors or in protected form then being converted to groups present in the compounds of formula (I).
The formation of a carboxylic acid or of a carboxylic acid derivative of formula (III) by the action of the amino ester of formula (V) with carboxylic acid or a carboxylic acid derivative of formula (VI) is preferably carried out in the presence of a copper oxide such as Cu2O in a solvent such as pyridine.
The COX group in formula (III) or (VI) is preferably the carboxylic acid group or an activated derivative of carboxylic acid. X for example is hydroxyl or halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine, alkoxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy, aryloxy, for example phenoxy or pentafluorophenoxy, phenylthio, methylthio, 2-pyridylthio or a nitrogenous heterocycle linked via a hydrogen atom, in particular an azole such as for example 1-imidazolyl. X can also be for example ((C1-C4)-alkyl)-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or tolylsulphonyloxy and the activated acid derivative can be a mixed anhydride.
If X is a hydroxyl, therefore if the guanidine of formula (IV) reacts with a carboxylic acid of formula (III), then the carboxylic acid is first activated. Activation can be carried out for example using dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCCI) or with the Oxe2x80x94((cyano(ethoxycarbonyl)-methylene)amino)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate (TOTU; Kxc3x6nig et al, Proc. 21st Europ. Peptide Symp. 1990 (Eds Giralt, Andreu), Escom, Leiden 1991, p.243) or another activation agent currently used in petptide synthesis.
Apart from the free guanidines of formula (IV), the guanidine salts can also be used in the reaction with the compounds of formula (III), the free guanidines being formed in situ or by a separate stage by means of a base.
The reaction of an activated carboxylic acid derivative of formula (III) with the guanidine (or derivative) of formula (IV) is preferably carried in a manner known per se in an organic protic or aprotic but inert solvent. In this case, solvents are used such as methanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran at temperatures ranging from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of these solvents, in particular during the reaction of the methyl or ethyl esters (X is a methoxy or an ethoxy) with guanidines.
The reactions of the COX type compounds with the free guanidines are advantageously carried out in an inert aprotic solvent such as dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethoxyethane or dioxane, if appropriate by adding a base such as for example potassium tert-butoxide or sodium methoxide. However, water can also be used as a solvent in the reactions of the compounds of formula (III) with the guanidines of formula (IV), for example by using a base such as sodium hydroxide.
If X is chlorine, the reaction will preferably be carried out by adding an acid trap, for example a base or an excess of guanidine (or derivative). The reaction mixture is then treated and if desired, the reaction product is purified according to methods known to a person skilled in the art.
The protective groups optionally present in the compounds obtained from the compounds of formulae (V), (VI), (III) and (IV) are then eliminated by standard processes, for example the tert-butyl ester groups are converted to carboxylic acid by treatment with trifluoroacetic acid, the benzyl groups are eliminated by hydrogenation or also the fluorenylmethoxy-carbonyl groups are eliminated in the presence of secondary amine and other reactions are carried out using standard processes, for example by acylation reactions. If necessary, the conversion into physiologically acceptable salts is carried out by processes known to a person skilled in the art.
When R5 represents a hydrogen atom, the functionalization of the amine to a group present in the compounds of formula (I), i.e. in particular when R5 represents a CO2R6, SO2R6, SO2NHR6 or SO2NHCO2R6 group is carried out at the level of the compounds of formula (V), (III) or (I) and preferably (III). For example in order to obtain the compounds of formula (III) with R5xe2x95x90CO2R6 from the corresponding amine, a compound of formula Xxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CO2R6, Xxe2x80x2 being a parting group and in particular O-succinic or also a halogen is reacted. In order to obtain the compounds of formula (III) with R5xe2x95x90SO2R6 from the corresponding amine a compound of formula R6SO2Xxe2x80x2 is reacted, Xxe2x80x2 being in particular a halogen.
In order to obtain the compounds of formula (III) with R5xe2x95x90SO2NHCO2R6 from the corresponding amine a compound of formula Xxe2x80x2SO2NHCO2R6 is reacted, Xxe2x80x2 being in particular a halogen or preferably by the action of an isocyanate of formula ClSO2NCO in the presence of an R6OH alcohol. Finally, in order to obtain the compounds of formula (III) with R5xe2x95x90SO2NHR6 from the corresponding amine an isocyanate of ClSO2NCO type is firstly reacted in the presence of a terbutyl alcohol, then a halide of formula R6X and finally a deprotection agent of the BOC group.
The compounds of formula (IV) are commercially available or easily accessible to a person skilled in the art. The compounds of formula (VI) are also known or also easily accessible to a person skilled in the art, in particular according to the methods described below in Preparation 3.
The compounds of formula (V) can be prepared according to processes described in the International Application WO97/40052 or also are accessible by analogy. This process is illustrated in the diagram described below, it being understood that the present invention is not restricted to these syntheses or these starting products. It is not a major difficulty for a person skilled in the art to envisage modifications to syntheses described in our Application for the preparation of other compounds of formula (I) according to the invention. 
The compounds of formula (I) are compounds having a pharmacological activity and can thus be used as medicaments in the treatment or prevention of bone diseases, tumorous diseases as well as cardiovascular disorders.
The compounds of formula (I) as well as their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs can be administered to animals, preferably mammals and in particular human beings as therapeutic or prophylactic medicaments. They can be administered as they are or in a mixture with one or more other compounds of formula (I) or also in the form of a pharmaceutical preparation (pharmaceutical composition) which allows enteral or parenteral administration and which contains an effective dose of at least one compound of formula (I) and/or its physiologically acceptable salts and/or its prodrugs as active ingredient as well as current and pharmaceutically inert supports and/or additives.
A subject of the present invention is therefore the compounds of formula (I) and/or their physiologically acceptable salts and/or their prodrugs as medicaments.
A subject of the present invention is also the use of the compounds of formula (I) and/or their physiologically acceptable salts and/or their prodrugs for the preparation of medicaments intended for the prevention or treatment of the diseases mentioned above or below, for example for the treatment or prevention of bone diseases.
A subject of the present invention is also pharmaceutical compositions which allow enteral or parenteral administration and which contain an effective dose of at least one compound of formula (I) and/or its physiologically acceptable salts and/or its prodrugs as active ingredient such as one or more usual pharmaceutically inert supports and if appropriate one or more additives.
The medicaments can be administered orally, for example in the form of pills, tablets, coated tablets, film-encased, granules, gelatin capsules and soft capsules, solutions, syrups, emulsion, suspension or aerosol mixtures. The administration can however be carried out by rectal route, for example in the form of suppositories or by parenteral route, for example in the form of injectable solutions, infusions, microcapsules or implants or by percutaneous route, for example in the form of an ointment, solutions, pigments or colorants or by of other routes such as in the form of an aerosol or nasal spray.
The pharmaceutical preparations according to the invention are prepared according to methods known per se, pharmaceutically inert organic or inorganic supports, being added to the compounds of formula (I) and/or their physiologically acceptable salts and/or their prodrugs. For the production of pills, tablets, coated tablets and hard gelatin capsules, it is possible to use for example lactose, corn starch or its derivatives, talc, stearic acid or its salts, etc. Suitable supports for soft gelatin capsules or for suppositories are for example fats, waxes, semi-solid or liquid polyols, natural or modified oils, etc. Appropriate vehicles for the preparation of solutions, for example injectable solutions, emulsions or syrups are for example water, alcohols, glycerol, polyols, sucrose, inverted sugars, glucose, vegetable oils, etc.
Suitable supports for microcapsules or implants are for example glyoxilic acid and lactic acid copolymers. The pharmaceutical preparations normally contain from 0.5% to 90% by weight of the compounds of formula (I) and/or their physiologically acceptable salts.
In addition to the active ingredients and supports, the pharmaceutical preparations can contain additives such as, for example, diluting agents, disintegration agents, binding agents, lubricants, wetting agents, stabilisers, emulsifiers, preservatives, sweetening agents, colouring agents, flavouring or aromatizing agents, thickeners, buffering agents, and also solvents or solubilizing agents or agents to obtain a delayed release effect and also salts for modifying the osmotic pressure, coating agents or antioxidants. They can also contain two or more compounds of formula (I) and/or their physiologically acceptable salts and/or their prodrugs. Moreover, in addition to at least one or more compounds of formula (I) and/or their physiologically acceptable salts and/or their prodrugs, they can contain at least one or more active ingredients which can be used for therapeutic or prophylactic uses.
The pharmaceutical compositions normally contain 0.2 to 500 mg, and preferably 1 to 200 mg of the compound of formula (I) and/or their physiologically acceptable salts and/or their prodrugs.
The compounds of formula (I) are quite particularly antagonists of the vitronectin receptors and are therefore capable for example of inhibiting the adhesion of osteoclasts on the surface of the bone and thus bone resorption by the osteoclasts.
The action of the compounds of formula (I) can be demontstrated for example in a test in which the inhibition of the binding of vitronectin to the cells which contain the vitronectin receptor is determined. Further information about this test is given below.
As antagonists of the vitronectin receptor, the compounds of formula (I) and their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs are in general suitable for the treatment or prevention of diseases linked to the interactions between the vitronectin receptors and their ligands, in the process of cell-cell or cell-matrix interaction or which can be influenced by the inhibition of interactions of this type, to relieve or cure when inhibition of interactions of this type is desired.
As explained at the beginning, such an interaction plays an important role in bone resorption, in angiogenesis or in cell proliferation of the smooth muscle vascular cells. Bone diseases in which the treatment or prevention require the use of the compounds of formula (I) are in particular osteoporosis, hypercalcemia, osteopenia, for example caused by bony metastases, dental disorders for example parodontitis, hyperparathyroidism, periarticular erosions in rheumatoid arthritis, and Paget""s disease. Moreover the compounds of formula (I) can be used to relieve, prevent or treat bone disorders which are caused by treatments with glucocorticoids, therapies linked to taking steroids or corticosteroids or male or female sex hormone deficiences. All these disorders are characterized by bone loss, which is caused by a lack of equilibrium between bone formation and bone destruction and which can be favourably influenced by the inhibition of bone resorption by the osteoclasts. Besides this use as an inhibitor of bone resorption is mediated via the osteoclasts, the compounds of formula (I) and their physiologically acceptable salts and their prodrugs are used as inhibitors of tumourous growth or of cancerous metastases, in the treatment of inflammatory disorders, for the treatment or prevention of cardiovascular disorders, such as arteriosclerosis or the recurrence of stenosis, or the treatment or prevention of nephropathy or retinopathy such as for example diabetic retinopathy.
The compounds according to the invention can also have an activity with respect to other integrins which interact with their ligands via the tripeptide sequence RGD (xcex1vxcex21, xcex1vxcex25, xcex1IIbxcex23), giving them pharmacological properties which can be used to treat pathologies associated with these receptors. This activity vis a vis the integrins therefore makes the compounds of formula (I) of use in the prevention or treatment of numerous diseases such as those mentioned above or in the publication by Dermot Cox DNxc2xa7P 8(4) May 1995, 197-205 the content of which is incorporated in the present Application.
When the compounds of formula (I) are used, the doses can vary within wide limits and must be set according to the person treated. This depends for example on the compound used and the nature and severity of the disease to be treated, whether the conditions are serious or acute and if a prophylactic treatment is used.
In the case of administration by oral route, the daily dose in general varies from 0.01 to 100 mg/kg and preferably from 0.1 to 50 mg/kg, in particular from 0.1 to 5 mg/kg. For example, for an adult weighing 75 kg, a daily dose can be envisaged varying from 0.3 to 0.5 mg/kg.
In the case of administration by intravenous route, the daily dose varies approximately from 0.01 to 100 mg/kg and preferably from 0.05 to 10 mg/kg.
The daily dose can be divided, in particular in the case of the administration of a large quantity of active ingredient, in several, for example 2, 3 or 4 parts. If appropriate, depending on individual behaviour, it may be necessary to administer different increasing or decreasing doses.
Apart from the use of the compounds of formula (I) as medicaments, it is also possible to envisage their use as a vehicle or support for active ingredients in order to deliver these active compounds specifically towards the target (Drug targeting, see Targeted Drug Delivery, R. C. Juliano, Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology, Vol 100, Ed. Born, G. V. R. et al, Springer Verlag). The active ingredients which can be delivered are in particular those used for the treatment or prevention of the diseases quoted above.
The compounds of formula (I) and their salts can also be used as a diagnostic agent, for example for in vitro methods or as auxiliaries in biochemical studies in which blocking the vitronectin receptor or influencing cell-cell or cell-matrix interactions are desired. They can moreover be used as an intermediate for the preparation of other compounds, in particular other active ingredients, which are accessible from the compounds of formula (I), for example by modification or introduction of radicals or functional groups.